


【AL】幼崽嗷嗷叫

by CesareGattuso



Category: al - Fandom
Genre: al - freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesareGattuso/pseuds/CesareGattuso
Relationships: Al - Relationship
Collections: 苦行僧&亡命徒





	【AL】幼崽嗷嗷叫

幼崽之嗷嗷叫 张继科版

马龙拖着疲软的身体回到公寓，一进门就把自己摔在柔软舒适的大床上，开始放空大脑。

今天从早上就开始高负荷的工作，整整一天，张继科都没给自己一点儿喘气的余地，虽然是江湖上的传说，可依然挡不住他是个混账的王霸之气，嗯！王霸之气。

据某方姓知情人士称，张继科是一个世家财阀的小公子，当初因为连续cei了肖爹的三个祖传宋代官窑瓷瓶，肖爹一怒之下，给了张继科十万让张继科滚蛋出门，自己什么时候把cei瓷瓶的钱赚回来了，什么时候再回来。

张继科倒也争气，在外面胡吃海塞、纸醉金迷的挥霍了七万，剩了最后三万张继科直接扔到股市里开始炒股，赚够了本钱开了家公司。

聪明的脑袋瓜和敏锐的眼光让公司越做越大，很快就成了商场上的新秀。

马龙在年初的招聘里成了科科集团的一员，并且荣幸成了总裁助理，对都要着张继科每天滋滋放电的桃花眼，马龙曾经一度以为张继科对自己有意思，后来时间长了，才发现一切都是骗人的。

张继科对他是这个眼神，对扫地大娘是这个眼神，对他办公室的招财猫也是这个眼神......没办法，他只是对这个世界爱的深沉......

马龙都快睡着的时候，手机疯狂的开始震动，马龙闭着眼睛摸捞过手机，再闭着眼睛划开

“你好，哪位？”

“哥，我，昕子，今天咋样啊？”

“累到虚脱，你有事没，有事快说，没事滚蛋。”

“别介呀，哥，你还真不回来啊，老爷子一直等着你回来呢，位置也给你留着呢。”

马龙闭着眼安静下来，好像睡着了，再睁开眼睛时，泛凉的眼神取代了之前的困倦

“......昕子，你知道我怎么想，我本以为秦门你是最懂我的。”

“好好好，我知道我知道，你不想身上带着秦门的标签，你想自己做出一番名堂，可是你也不用跑到肖门手底下的场子自虐吧，就为了老爷子不好管你？”

“嗯，算是吧，张继科的公司是新秀，底子还比较干净，张继科虽然凶残，可也不愧是小藏獒的名号，商场和政场都有点手腕，这里对我来说是一个不错的选择。”

“呵呵，是啊，是有手腕，我的亲哥，美国常青藤大学双学位博士，秦门老大秦志戬的心头肉，被张继科累得和只狗一样，哥，你不要告诉我你还乐在其中啊？”

“在个鬼，你到底有事没有，没事我挂了，我累死了，洗洗睡了。”

“好好好，我给你点了外卖，你吃一点吧，估计一会儿就到。”

“好，还是昕子对我好，等我发了年终奖金请你吃饭。”

“谢谢哥！那就Aspasia.......”

“没戏！必胜客！”

马龙直接打断许昕的话，掐了电话，起身去洗澡。

另一边，张继科一只手捏着一份文件，一只手不紧不慢的敲打着桌子，周雨趴在对面，百无聊赖的转着笔，看着张继科原来从面无表情变成了一抹意味不明的笑，哦，在周雨看来，是猥琐的笑......

“我说科哥，你真的看上那个小助理了啊？”

“......什么意思？”

“我可从没见过你对谁这么上心过啊，您老人家费这么大劲儿查人家家底儿，结果...嘿！还不是人家交上来的简历，这个马龙，来历不浅啊，咱都查不到啊！一定是有人帮他洗过底。科哥你悠着点啊，我可是听说，他和秦门关系很深。”

......

“科哥！你听见了吗！看什么呢你，这简历你看了多少遍了！”

“听见了啊......放心吧，我心里有数，走！吃饭去！”

张继科拎起风衣搭在肩上，腹诽周雨：我看什么能告诉你？马龙的照片那么好看多看两眼咋了？诶，等等，我为什么会觉得他好看？

张继科一顿涮羊肉打发了周雨，周雨叼着牙签恶狠狠的数着张继科给的零花钱，还亲哥！就五百块钱浪个屁啊！抠门！张继科大手一挥，多添了十块，二话没说直接给满是怨念的周雨送回家，周雨临下车甩了张继科一句话

“科哥，你这么为富不仁，小心有人收你哦。”

“呵呵，那他应该还没生出来呢，生出来了我也能给他塞回去！”

“好好好，您6666。”

张继科呵呵一笑，不以为意，然而，报应来的太快，就像龙卷风。晚上睡觉时，张继科做了个梦，梦里面有个胖子，笑眯眯的看着他

“小伙子，你今年二十八了？”

......

“小伙子，你结婚了吗？”

......

“哦。那看来没有，小伙子，那你有对象了没？”

“......我这是被肖老头催婚催出幻觉了？做梦都催婚？”

“嚯嚯嚯，小伙子，不要不相信嘛，我叫国梁爸爸，是你的守护神。”

“......爸爸？这年头神仙都发福了，啧啧啧。”

“小伙子，这几天你的红线会牵起，会拥有你的命定之人。”

“呵呵哒。”

“明天我就会让你有一个永生难忘的相逢......”

“呵呵哒......哎，我去，等等，你最后那句什么意思？哎......”

张继科看着老头要消失，想问清楚最后那句到底是个什么意思，配着老头那忍不住要笑出来的表情，张继科觉得要完。

他想扯住老头，一个扑腾直接连人带被子掉到床底下摔醒了。张继科摸着自己的后脑壳子，费劲巴力的爬起来，脑子里还是刚睡醒的蒙圈状态，一团乱麻

“这都梦些了什么玩意儿，神经病......”

张继科呼噜了一把头毛，缓缓神，麻溜的起床收拾上班，等一路平安的到了公司车库，就出事了。

张继科看着自己两只毛绒绒的爪子心里一阵骂娘，我擦你大爷啊！这他妈就是终身难忘的相遇啊！那我为什么变成一只狗崽啊！！！！！！！！！耳边一炸又出现了昨天夜里老头的声音

“不对，不是狗崽子！你是一只有着纯正血统的北方狼！！！”

......有个卵用啊！有卵区别啊！.......人呢？你又跑！沃日啊！！！！！！张继科气到开始骂天，刚叫了几声就闭嘴了，因为科科听到的不是狼特有的悠长野性的嗥叫，而是嗷嗷嗷嗷的狼幼崽的叫声。

张继科很绝望。而且现在还有一个更加严重的问题，他还没开车门呢，张继科只能用力支棱着他的两条后腿，再用两只前脚去扒拉车把手，腰上一个失力，来了个倒栽葱，摔了个眼冒金星！

已经是上午十点了，张继科还没到办公室，马龙觉得有点不安，一向苛严的张继科居然迟到！而且马上就要开会了，马龙又一次推开张继科的办公室门，桌子上摆着的咖啡已经凉透了，电脑也还是黑着的，还是没来。

马龙琢磨了一下决定去张继科家找他，刚下到地下车库，马龙就看见了张继科的那辆拉风到极至的悍马越野，他赶紧走过去想看看张继科是不是晕在里面了，这万一挂了，这个月工资还没发呢。

张继科刚从车椅和车门的缝隙间爬出来，正趴在座位上累的吐舌头呢。

马龙冲玻璃里一看，没看见张继科，但是看见一只毛茸茸的小崽子，扭动着圆滚滚的身体，扑棱着要往门上蹿，看起来是要出来。

摸摸兜，掏出张继科给的备用钥匙，摁了开锁，车只是闪了闪灯，没什么反应，怎么回事，张继科连心爱的车车都不要了，还扔了个狗崽子在里面......疯啦？

一拉开门，张继科正好要蓄力往门上扑，一个扑空，直接和个球一样的滚了出来，脑门朝下摔了个滚滚同款。

张继科疼的龇牙咧嘴，还没反应过来就被一双温暖的手抱了起来，瞬间升高了一米七，张继科扑棱着自己的小短腿，紧张的看着马龙笑眯眯的脸，很没有安全感。

他平时那么欺负马龙，就像看这个白面团子生气爆发那一下，可惜，并没有......这回，马龙会不会趁机报复啊，诶，不对啊，他现在应该认不出来我......

马龙看着眼前这个毛团子，扭来动去，又细又绒的软毛手感简直好到爆炸，两个黑葡萄一样的眼睛水光灵动的盯着马龙，尖尖的耳朵有精神的挺立着。

马龙对这种毛团子一般没什么抵抗力，一个没忍住直接亲了上去，轻轻的一碰，淡粉色的唇贴到小狼崽的湿润的尖嘴上，张继科直接炸了

哦~~~原来马龙那看起来软软粉粉向果冻一样的Q弹的嘴唇亲起来是这样的！......等等！我为什么会这么想，我是一个像铁柱一样笔直笔直的霸道总裁啊！！！！！！

马龙没找到张继科只能抱着小崽子锁车离开，张继科车已经到了公司，人呢？马龙楼上楼下找了好几趟也没找到张继科，时间已经到了，把小崽子往自己的办公室一扔，只能由他代替张继科去开会。

一直到下班马龙也没联系到人，只能用数十个借口堵回去公司客户、肖门、狐朋狗友和绯闻女友的约见，马龙悲催的接手过张继科的工作，一直处理到晚上十点才离开公司。

这厢张继科已经被冷落了一天，整整一天就吃了顿早餐，马龙个神经大条的，自己不吃老子还小！还要长身体啊！混蛋！我饿啊！

马龙揉着酸痛的脖子，收拾东西准备离开，左脚刚迈出去右脚就被叼住了，回头一看，小崽子扒住自己的裤脚使劲儿往后扥，马龙把崽子捞起来抱在怀里揉捻小狼崽的耳朵，掂了掂

“对不住啊，把你给忘了，小东西，你主人呢，怎么就跑到张继科那个魔头的车里了？都没人来接你的么......”

张继科听见那句魔头瞬间炸毛，但是被马龙捏着后脖颈子压根咬不着他，气的只能磨牙。

马龙看看整个大楼都已经黑了，估计只有自己了，马龙拍拍张继科的脑袋瓜，把他塞进风衣领口，环抱在怀里，只留一个毛茸茸的小脑袋。

抱着张继科，拎着一兜子东西到了家，打开灯。张继科这头一回看见马龙的家，马龙一放下他，张继科就开始到处乱窜

“黑白、单调、毫无情调、除了干净毫无亮点及特点！宅男！我操，这么多手办！幼稚！”

张继科溜溜达达的边走边吐槽，嫌弃之情溢于言表，单身狗中的战斗机......

马龙在厨房收拾，没一会儿就飘出一阵香气，张继科闻见味儿，从马龙卧室一路狂奔出来直接撞到马龙腿上，马龙看着扒拉自己裤腿、已经馋到不行的小狼崽，从碗里捡了一块肉喂给张继科，张继科叼着肉三下两下吞了下去，吧唧吧唧嘴，好吃！

马龙端着两个碗往外走

“走，咱们吃饭去！我炖的肉是不是很好吃？小崽子。”

张继科腹诽，你才崽子，你全小区都是崽子！心里喊着不要，身体却很诚实的张继科跟着马龙后面一颠儿一颠儿的跑去了饭厅，马龙把自己的饭和给小崽子的饭放在面对面，弯腰把张继科抱到椅子上，张继科扒着桌沿儿死死盯着面前的一小碗卤肉饭，马龙看着小崽子的馋劲儿简直萌翻了。

拿出手机拍了一张，配文发到朋友圈：“欢迎来访，希望你吃的开心！PS:这谁家的小狗崽子啊？有人认得吗？”

张继科吃的肚子都圆了，侧躺在椅子上伸展了四肢，吐着舌头舔了舔湿润润粉嫩嫩的鼻头，小尾巴来回惬意的扫来扫去。

马龙收拾完碗筷，翻看朋友圈回复，又说可爱的，有喊好萌的，许昕居然还说马龙寂寞了......压根没有一个靠谱的，也没有人知道这是谁家的......马龙无奈只能放弃这个主意。

放好水，一把捞起张继科就往浴室走，张继科挣扎了半天没挣扎开，被马龙揪着耳朵和尾巴摁到水里，毛全都湿了一溜一溜的的贴在身上。

张继科呛了一口水，连接着大了几个喷嚏，马龙挤了一堆沐浴露揉在它身上，打起一身的泡泡，揉一揉小耳朵，呼噜呼噜背毛，再捏一捏小爪子。

张继科也放松下来，权当“玛莎鸡”了嘛，舒服的直眯眼，马龙给他洗完小尾巴，突然灵光一闪，捏着小崽子的后脖子拎起来四眼相对

“你说你是个小小子还是个小闺女呀？”

张继科听完这句话毛都竖起来了，开始奋力挣扎，连咬带叫的，马龙才不在乎这一咪咪点儿大的杀伤力，拎着科科的后腿直接往开一分

“哦，小小子啊......也挺好。”

张继科简直羞愤欲死，连那啥都被马龙看光了，我的狼生还有什么尊严可言？耻辱！败笔！还有，你那略显遗憾的语气是怎么回事！

接受不了这个事实的张继科直接死机了，接下来一直到睡觉，马龙都好奇为什么小崽子从原来的舒坦享受变成了萎靡不振，连小耳朵都不是挺立的了。

马龙坐在床上挠挠头，看了一会儿蜷在软垫里无精打采的小崽子，伸长胳膊一捞，把小东西放在自己身边，胳膊环着它安稳的睡了过去。

张继科的鼻尖正对着马龙的胸膛，被子里和马龙身上有一股沐浴露的清香，干净而润朗，不是他常闻到身边人用香水刻意带出来的味道，而是单纯且温暖的感觉，就像夏天阳光照射下森林的味道。

张继科默默的想完这一连串的句子，又默默的脸红了，他唾弃自己快要弯了的性取向，可是又无法忽略马龙好死不死搁在自己完美翘臀上的手......今夜注定无眠。

张继科已经消失快三天了，纵使马龙再有本事也挡不住肖门老头的特意来访。

两队排列整齐，服装同一穿黑西服，戴黑色墨镜，标准的跨立姿势夹道排列的保镖，肖门老大顶着一个光滑闪亮的脑袋瓜，一身阿玛尼定制黑西装，披着黑色大衣，一脸肃穆的走进公司大堂，马龙带着一众高层，战战兢兢的列队相迎。

马龙本想着肖战会因为他隐瞒张继科消失的事儿而大发雷霆，自己也可能会因此丢掉工作！脸上笑眯眯的接待一脸寒霜的肖战，心里却把张继科的骂道狗血淋头

“张继科，你个混蛋！不负责任的人魔！跑出去浪，你他妈倒是留信啊!”

在马龙家按捺不住内心的骚动，不停撕扯着卫生纸的张继科突然停了下来，大大的打了个喷嚏！

肖战进了张继科办公室，一屁股坐到张继科的总裁椅上，东瞅瞅西瞄瞄，本来黑了一半的脸这回彻底黑了

“张继科呢？”

“总裁......不在......”

“他哪去了？”

“......不知道，他前天就不见了，也没有通知任何人，所以我也......不知道。”

“你也不知道？！你是总裁助理，这都不知道，还怎么工作？你叫什么？”

“马龙。”

“......车水马龙的马龙？”

“......嗯。”

肖战不吭声了，又闷闷的坐了一会儿，抬眼看了又看马龙，最后起身走了，还顺走了张继科桌子上的招财猫，马龙看着肖战黑风衣下摆飞扬潇洒的离去的样子，眨了眨眼，心里松了一口气

“这就完了？我还以为会被炒呢......肖老爷子和张继科真是亲爷俩啊，霸气侧漏......”

晚上马龙收拾完坐在落地窗前，抱着张继科一边给他顺毛，一边琢磨着这两天的事情

“你说......张继科到底去哪了？怎么没留信呢?”

张继科哼了哼，喉咙里发出呼噜噜的声音，翻了个身让马龙帮它继续挠，“那不是你有眼无珠，你的总裁就在你眼前啊，笨蛋！”

马龙看了看小崽子，喝一口奶接着开始吐槽

“你说说张继科这个没谱的，留下一堆烂摊子给别人，还觉得自己很狂，没责任心！狂妄自大、目中无人、不可一世！混蛋！就知道欺压下属，看来看去，还不如你个狗崽子呢，是不是啊，小东西。”

张继科这小暴脾气！一个狼扑直接摁倒马龙，咧嘴露出小尖牙叼住马龙的脖子磨来磨去，马龙才不吃这一套，他脖子敏感，被张继科磨得直想笑，实在受不了了伸手一揪张继科的小尾巴，张继科立马就虚了，夹着尾巴嗷嗷嗷的冲他叫唤。这还是马龙昨天晚上发现的，无比的好使。

昨天晚上马龙出去跑步，顺便把关在家里的小崽子带了出来，正扑腾的欢乐着呢，就一只长相残暴，狗格凶恶的斗牛犬被拦了，呼哧呼哧的喘着粗气，长长的口水挂在嘴边，脏兮兮的流浪狗。

马龙有点杵，周围也没有人，他只能默默的一点点往后蹭，斗牛犬见他退后了，就开始一步步往前逼，张继科在前面已经奔出好远了，回头一看马龙不见了，又撒开四爪跑回去找他。

张继科远远地就看见马龙被拦住，直接怒了，敢动我的人！

马龙看着一下蹿过来的小崽子俯低身子，爪子抓紧地面，眼睛狠狠的盯着对面大他两倍的斗牛犬，喉咙里发出低沉淀咆哮，散发出一股浓浓的恶霸...啊呸！是王者的气场，霸道的挡在自己和恶狗之间，不退让一步。

被小崽子死死的护着的感觉触动了马龙心里柔软的那一点，小崽子弱弱的，连自己都摁不住，还想对阵能摁倒自己的斗牛犬，马龙心里说不感动那是假的。

狼就是狼，天生骨子里带出来的血腥味和杀气，斗牛犬到底是一只流浪狗，被张继科的气势吓退了回去，来回走动观望着，恰巧这时候又几个人走过来，斗牛犬看见彻底讨不着好，夹着尾巴灰溜溜的溜了。

张继科看它离开也还保持着警惕，马龙见恶狗离开了也想离开，却喊不走崽子，马龙没辙只能弯腰去捞他，张继科一躲，正好薅到了张继科的尾巴。

听着崽子委委屈屈、瞬间变了调的“嗷呜”声,看见小东西瞬间变乖变软，马龙明白了，尾巴是这小东西的敏感点，呵呵一乐，把崽子抱起来塞在外套领子里，脸挨着软毛哼着小曲儿心情大好的回家。

现在，马龙蹲在浴缸里，洗过的头发软软的垂着，认真的给眯着眼的张继科洗澡，张继科却趁着马龙转身调水温的时候，扯住马龙的裤脚用力一扯，马龙一下露出了两个屁股蛋，马龙一惊连忙转身，无奈浴缸里太滑溜，脚一滑直接摔倒了。

这下好了，全湿了，马龙看看身上湿透的睡衣，黏了一胳膊一脸的泡沫，简直无奈，这下好了，只能再洗一遍了，马龙斜眼看着变乖一脸我知错的崽子，气哼哼的赏了崽子一个脑瓜崩。

张继科眼睁睁的看着马龙开始脱衣服，先是上衣，然后是裤子，最后是一条黑色的内裤。

马龙一点点的露出精瘦的上身，偏纤细的骨架，覆着一层蓄积着力量的肌肉，侧面还是少年还未成长的单薄感，从背后看舒展开的双臂和肩背却是属于男人的沉稳和安全感。

但是张继科更惊讶的是马龙白皙而细腻的皮肤，没有一根汗毛，张继科好想好想摸一下。

等到马龙彻底转过来的时候，张继科眼睛都直了，小马龙软软的垂在两腿间，干干净净的、颜色还粉嫩嫩的，也只有一点颜色浅淡而又稀疏的体毛......

张继科分分钟脑补了十万字嗯嗯啊啊、少儿不宜的爱情动作小说，他很想现在就扑倒马龙，想把马龙操到浑身发软、泫然若泣，他想看到像青松翠竹一样的马龙在自己身下服软求饶，乖乖的叫自己哥哥。

现在，张继科发现自己，石更了......

马龙一直到睡觉都没有发现张继科变的有点别别扭扭的，照常的收拾好上床，给自己和崽子盖好被子，搂着小东西安稳的睡了。张继科看着马龙近在咫尺的睡颜，彻底失眠了，但是他确定了一件事：他喜欢马龙！

无关与性别，只关乎他是马龙。不能确定时间，也许是当初进公司面试时的惊鸿一瞥，也许是在工作时对马龙才华的惊艳和对他温润脾气的好奇，也可能是这几天一起相处让张继科发现了马龙原来也不是那么单一，而是一个生活丰富、有幼稚、单纯，也有坚持和希望的人。

管他呢，心动就是那么一刹那，蛮不讲理的让你的生活里多了一抹色彩，那个人就那么闯入你的世界，并且占据了一角。

张继科不想错过马龙，不想错过神赐予的礼物，有时候错过一次，就是错过了一生。

张继科对那些小说里对于爱情的描写有点赞同了，他想要和马龙过细水长流的日子，愿意为马龙放弃外面的花花世界。

他要马龙成为落在他床头的唯一的一本诗集，用剩下的五十年来续写他们的爱情故事，他想在每一个早晨都能看到阳光晕染的马龙的睡颜，如若蝴蝶振翅一样扇动着的睫毛，里面有闪亮的光和对他纯粹的爱。

闭上眼睛往里蹭蹭，离马龙的胸膛在近一点，张继科头一回觉得变成狗崽子也不错，可以看到无比真实的他和认清自己的心意，而且！独霸马龙的滋味是非同一般的爽！

天还蒙蒙亮，张继就被冻醒了，接着就是惊讶的发现自己已经恢复人形了，张继科简直生无可恋，这还怎么借着崽子的掩护和马龙亲亲抱抱举高高啊！！！

张继科捂着脸恶狠狠的问候了一下国梁爸爸，他扭头看看还在沉睡的马龙，果断下床去给肖爸打电话，他才不管现在几点，也不管自己是不是光着屁股，接通电话直奔主题

“肖爹，我要马龙！！！”

“......你谁？”

“我擦！我张继科啊！肖爹你咋了？”

“我咋了？你咋不说你咋了！这么早打电话！你要死啊！你以为我是你啊！你看看我的脑袋！你们这么不省心我怎么长头发！你这几天死哪去了？为什么不留话？你说说你，还不如方博呢！”

“别叨叨！我这不是忙着给你找儿媳妇呢么，再说，方博？就他！我可以和你说一件关于方博的事，但你答应我让我和马龙在一起！”

“马龙？秦门的那个小公子，嗯，我见过了...是个好苗子，但是他也是一匹烈马，能不能和他在一起那也得你有本事才行，和我讲条件没用。”

“这你别管，反正你不反对是吧！”

“呵，你凭自己本事得来的，我当然不反对，你要和我说什么？”

“肖爹，你知道方博小时候往你洗发水里兑脱毛膏的事么？”

“......我操！方博！臭小子......”

张继科听着对面的肖战一秒爆炸满意的露出45度嘴角的微笑，施施然的挂断电话，淡定的回到床上，淡定的死死抱住马龙，等着他醒过来。

不到七点，马龙就迷迷糊糊的醒过来了，一晚上都没有睡好，总是梦见有一只大章鱼缠着他，他怎么都挣脱不开。

费劲的掀开沉重的眼皮，眼前不是自家的天花板，而是一块大！胸！肌！皮肤黝黑、还刺了了一个unbreakable.......马龙闭上眼缓缓神，再睁开，彻底抓狂了，他看见，张继科一丝不挂的，以一个及其骚包玛丽苏的姿势侧卧在他身边，而且他的一只手还搭在自己的腰上，还颇有点要向下游走的意思。

马龙一激动直接给张继科踹到床底下，刚掀开被子就被身手敏捷又蹿到床上的张继科给压倒在了床上。没了被子的阻挡，穿着短裤背心的马龙更加清楚的感受到和张继科肌肤相亲的感觉，两个人脸挨的极近，张继科灼热的呼吸打在马龙的脸上。

马龙觉得自己的脸也快被烤红了，脑子也有停转的趋势，无法再带上可以伪装自己情绪的微笑面具，马龙慌了。

张继科看着马龙已经泛红的脸颊，伸手揉了揉,马龙反应过来捉住他的手，用眼神示意张继科下去！张继科又凑近了些

“你要不要和我在一起？”

“......不要！你他妈怎么进来的你！”

“我怎么进来的你别管，可是做人应该有责任心，尤其你还是一个男人！”

“我有没有责任心和你有什么关系？我需要对你负责吗？下去！”

“没戏，你怎么不用对我负责任？你干的事情你不可能都忘了吧？想耍赖？”

马龙急了，开始挣扎，“不是，我干什么了我，你讲不讲理！你赶紧的给我下去。”

张继科紧紧的锁住马龙的胳膊，“你是不是有一只小狼崽儿？”

“？？？我只有一只小狗崽儿。”

张继科脸一黑：“胡说！，那明明是狼崽！”

“你怎么知道我有......张继科，谁和你说的这事？”

“谁和说的不重要，但是你说你是不是要对我负责！”

“我对你负个鬼责，你别无理取闹，起开！”

“好，那你说，你抢走我初吻，你要不要对我负责！”

“...什么时候，我怎么不知道...”

“别打岔！你说，你天天对我又揉又捏，上下其手，占尽我便宜，吃尽我嫩豆腐，你要不要负责？”

“......揉揉捏捏？”

“你给我洗澡时还看我的蛋蛋！你自己说你要怎么办?”

“不会吧，那是你？？？你消失这几天变成了一只狗崽子！”

马龙被这一连串的质问惊住了，他答不上来了，这些事他是干过......可当时也没有别人啊......马龙有点接受不了张继科是自己养的狗崽，不，狼崽的事实......

张继科看着僵住的马龙，双手捧住他的脸，让自己的目光直直的落进马龙的眼睛里，真挚而热烈

“马龙，我认真的和你说，我喜欢你，想要和你在一起，其他的我都可以不计较，但是这是我的初吻。我想初吻一定要和喜欢的人，可是给了你我不觉得的遗憾，如果你愿意，我的初恋也属于你。

而且，我希望陪我到时间尽头的人也可以是你。马龙，我以生命向你起誓，我所说的一切，都是我深思熟虑后做出的决定，不是心血来潮，我向往有你的生活，也想要余生的每一天都能有你的陪伴，  
我不求你对我的依赖，只求我们可以相互扶持。

我喜欢你，仅仅因为你是马龙，你可否愿意给我一个机会，试着喜欢我，无关于其他，只关乎我是张继科？”

马龙被张继科困住，只能与他目光相接，通透如马龙看的见张继科眼睛里的真实，从进入公司以来的的点点滴滴，马龙的心也在改变。

留在集团的理由似乎早已不是当初的那个，是从什么时候就埋下了种子？马龙看着张继科在晨光下显露出来的红彤彤的耳朵根，心里好像有什么在发芽生长，马龙浅笑着点住张继科的鼻尖

“好呀。”

大概，是春天来了吧。


End file.
